Wonderweiss's Curiosity
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! While captive in Hueco Mundo, Orihime is approached by the Wonderweiss. Despite having most of his faculties stripped from him, Orihime finds out the hard way that Wonderweiss is still capable of a few things... OrihimeXWonderweiss!


**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! One-Shot!**

 _Wonderweiss's Visit_

 _ **Before Ichigo came to save Orihime….**_

 **Las Noches; Orihime's Room**

Orihime sat on the floor, wondering if she made the right choice in coming here. But then, she knew that Ulquiorra hadn't really given her a choice. She looked out at the moon and thought of Ichigo and Tatsuki. Were they okay? Did they know she was gone? Were they worried about her? "Ichigo…" she murmured as she stared down at the floor. "I hope you're okay…."

The room she was in was practically empty, with only a couch, a rug on the floor and a small stand near the wall. She wondered why they just left her here.

As she sat on the floor, staring up at the moon out the window, she heard the door open behind her. "Ulquiorra?" she asked as she turned around. "Is that you?" It wasn't the stoic Espada who kidnapped her and brought her here. It wasn't any of the Espada that she knew. "Who are you?"

The person who walked into the room was a young boy who looked no older than her. He had blonde hairs and had wide, purple eyes that stared around the room blankly. Orihime saw that his mask fragment was on the top of his head, almost like a tiara. He wore a typical white outfit that had a hole in the center, exposing his hollow hole. The boy walked into the room, the door closing behind him. He looked around the room until his amethyst-eyes came into contact with Orihime's.

Orihime didn't know what to make of the boy as he neared her. He looked at her with wide, curious eyes, sort of like a lost puppy. "Mmmmhhh…" he hummed. He crouched down on all fours and crawled his way over to the seated Orihime.

"Um…I'm Orihime," the orangette said, wondering what the strange Arrancar wanted with her.

"Ori…hime…" the blonde Arrancar repeated. He pointed to himself and smiled. "Wonderweiss…."

Figuring that to be his name, Orihime nodded. "Hello, Wonderweiss. Um…why are you here?" she asked. Was this some test set up by Aizen and Ulquiorra?

Wonderweiss smiled as he stared at the girl. Stripped of all memory and rationality, he stared at the girl before turning his gaze lower.

"Oh!" Orihime gasped when Wonderweiss suddenly pressed his head into her chest. The boy put his hands on her waist and pressed his face into her chest. Orihime blushed madly while the boy nuzzled against her bosom but figured that Wonderweiss didn't mean any harm when he looked up at her with innocent eyes.

 _'I sense something strange from this Arrancar. Just what exactly did Aizen do this this boy?'_ she wondered. Hesitantly, she ran a hand through Wonderweiss's hair. The Arrancar cooed in contentment as Orihime soothingly held him, like a mother to her child. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Orihime's bosom.

"Mmmmhhh…" Wonderweiss hummed. As he continued to press his face into her chest, Wonderweiss began to feel something build within him. It was a feeling foreign to him since he no longer had any memories but even though Aizen had stripped him of many things, he could still feel emotions.

"Hey!" Orihime gasped when Wonderweiss's hands grabbed at her breasts. "No! Don't touch me there!" she pleaded.

"Ahhhh!" Wonderweiss groaned as he squeezed Orihime's breasts through her thin shirt, marveling at how soft yet how firm they were. Orihime tried to slap his hands away but he was persistent. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against her neck while continuing to squeeze and grope her breasts. Orihime bit down on her lower lip as her nipples hardened at Wonderweiss's touch. She didn't want to admit it but the Arrancar's hands felt kind of good.

Tired of the obstructive shirt, Wonderweiss grabbed the hem and pulled it over Orihime's head. Orihime struggled but the blood rushing to her head was making her dizzy and Wonderweiss was surprisingly stronger than he looked. Orihime hadn't bothered to put a bra on when she left for Hueco Mundo so when her shirt was taken away her breasts bounced wildly once they were freed.

Embarrassed from the boy's leering eyes, Orihime covered her chest and tried to back away but she soon found Wonderweiss on top of her, her back hitting the floor as he lay on top of her. Wonderweiss grinned like a kid in a candy store as he cupped Orihime's tits. Orihime shut her eyes as he alternated from rough to gentle squeezes. Seeing Orihime's pink nipples harden in front of him, Wonderweiss felt a stirring inside him and leaned down, giving one of her nipples a gentle lick.

"Nooo…" Orihime groaned. She rubbed her legs together and tried to roll Wonderweiss off but his weight kept her still. Her nipples were sensitive and Wonderweiss was unknowingly making Orihime aroused from his licking. His tongue flicked across her small areola back and forth, like he was licking a huge scoop of ice cream. Finally, he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck on her like a little baby. "Mmmmhhh!" Orihime moaned despite biting her lip to try and squelch the pleasure building inside her. She could already feel her lower half start to heat up and Wonderweiss sucking was making it hard for her to think. She wanted to think that Wonderweiss had this intent all along but the innocent, almost infantile look in his eye made her believe that he was merely acting out of childish curiosity, as if Orihime was the first woman he'd ever encountered.

Wonderweiss looked up at Orihime and decided that whatever he was doing he wasn't doing it good enough. He switched to her neglected breast and began to lick and suck on her other nipple as well. "Mmmmhh!" he moaned, the act making him feel good. So good, in fact, that he bit down on Orihime's nipple.

' _No! Don't bite it!_ ' Orihime thought, her mind beginning to go blank. ' _This weird Arrancar is gonna make me cum!'_ As Wonderweiss continued to tenderize her nipple with his teeth, Orihime threw her head back and moaned loudly as her toes curled, her panties becoming soaked as she orgasmed beneath Wonderweiss. "Ah! Ahhhh!" she moaned loudly, unable to restrain the moans anymore. Her hands wrapped around Wonderweiss's head and pulled him into her cleavage. The Arrancar looked up in fascination and saw Orihime's face twist from the unwanted pleasure. Orihime lay beneath Wonderweiss, panting hard while her vision blurred. ' _A weird Arrancar boy just made me cum…'_ Orihime thought, wondering how weirder this could get.

When her vision cleared up she saw purple eyes staring at her with curiosity. Wonderweiss gave a incomprehensible moan as he sat up. Looking down, the addled boy noticed how there was a huge dark spot in Orihime's skirt. "Ahhhh…" he moaned as he began to pull Orihime's skirt off.

"No!" Orihime insisted. She didn't want this to go any further. Bad enough she let Wonderweiss play with her breasts to the point where she came like a slut but she didn't want things to go past the point of no return.

But for Wonderweiss, that was a line he'd crossed the moment he entered Orihime's room. He looked up at Orihime with glee as he ripped Orihime's skirt off of her, her panties gone along with them. Orihime tried to cover her shame with her hands again but it only made her naked body that much more enticing to the boy, who could feel his primal instincts kick in. When Orihime saw Wonderweiss look down at his own body, she suddenly realized two very frightening things:

One was that she wasn't the only one who'd gotten aroused.

Two was that despite Wonderweiss having such a youthful face and body, he had a particuallry large tent in his pants.

Orihime gulped when Wonderweiss and looked up at her. Even though he may not have had a normal thought in his head, there was only one thing that was on his mind from the look in his eyes:

He wanted her.

Wonderweiss stripped his clothes with surprisingly fast ease. Orihime stared in shock when he sat up and pulled his pants down. She'd never seen a man's genitals before, although she always imagined how big Ichigo's manhood was, but the large girth between Wonderweiss's legs and the huge balls beneath them made Orihime gulp.

Leaning forward, Wonderweiss grabbed her legs and pushed them up. Orihime covered her face in her hands when she embarrassingly felt hot breath touch her crotch. She wanted to kick him away again but she was afraid that this incredibly strong Arrancar might get violent.

"Hahhhh…" Wonderweiss moaned as he stared at Orihime's pink pussy. Curiously he ran a finger across her pink petals, shocked when his finger became wet. Orihime dug her fingers into the rug as she waited for Wonderweiss to finger or lick her pussy. Her eyes widened when she felt Wonderweiss start to lick her. She wasn't shocked because the addled boy was licking her…it was because he was licking the wrong hole.

"Not there!" Orihime cried out as Wonderweiss gave her a rimjob. "That's dirty! Nooo!" she pleaded. She squirmed while the weird Arrancar licked at her backdoor, the boy not stopping in the slightest. Orihime had no idea how sensitive her asshole was but now she could feel pleasure begin to pool inside her again. ' _He's…sticking his tongue in my ass!'_ she thought as she arched her back. ' _It feels…good…why does it…feel…so good?'_ Her hands went to Wonderweiss's head as he licked her backdoor.

Though he had no real understanding of what he was doing, Wonderweiss was guided by the one thing Aizen couldn't take away from him, his instincts. His nose pressed against her clit as he licked the ring of muscles below Orihme's pussy and dipped his tongue inside. He could hear Orihime's protests but ignored them, taking delight when he heard her start to moan. Emboldened by her, Wonderweiss started licking harder, his cock all the while throbbing madly in anticipation.

Orihime arched her back as Wonderweiss's tongue wormed deeper into her sphincter. "Ohhhh!" she moaned, her hands gripping Wonderweiss's head. Her eyes closed as Wonderweiss's nose pressed against her clit, making her toes curl as her climax neared. "I…can't…hold…on…" she gasped as Wonderweiss pushed a finger into her sensitive ass. The dam inside her burst and she cried out like a slut while cumming all over Wonderweiss's face. "My ass! Ohhhhhh!"

Taking his tongue out of Orihime's rear, Wonderweiss watched in amazement as Orihime gushed all over his face. "Ahhhh…" he moaned incoherently as he watched Orihime climax. Not bothering to clean his dirty face, Wonderweiss began to crawl over Orihime's body. He'd made the girl feel good; now it was time for her to return the favor.

When Orihime's vision came back into focus, she stared directly at Wonderweiss's manhood as it hovered in front of her face. The boy was on top of her, his body hovering over hers as he stared down at her. The tip rubbed against her cheek as Wonderweiss smiled down at her with lustful eyes. Orihime opened her mouth, perhaps to tell him to get off or get his dick out of her face. Regardless, Wonderweiss took advantage and slid his manhood past her lips. "Ahhhh…." Wonderweiss stuck out his tongue and moaned loudly as he bucked his hips, sliding his cock deep into Orihime's mouth.

Orihime gagged as Wonderweiss fucked her mouth. She gagged as the thick length slid deep down her throat, barely suppressing her gag reflex. ' _He's so big! My jaw hurts….'_ When Wonderweiss, lost in the bliss of Orihime's mouth, started to slid his cock faster, Orihime thought she was going to choke.

Wonderweiss seemed hurt when Orihime put her hands on his waist and pushed him away. "Huhhhhh?" He sat down next to her and looked at her with a pained expresson, his cock bobbing madly, slickened by Orihime's sticky saliva.

Sitting up, Orihime coughed a little while taking deep breaths of air. "Don't…don't be so rough!" she insisted, rubbing her sore jaw. She saw the hurt look in Wonderweiss's eyes and frowned. "Here, let me help…" she reluctantly said, leaning down. She gripped Wonderweiss's cock in her hand and licked the tip.

Wonderweiss's head rolled back as his new friend gave him head. "Ohhh…" he moaned loudly. His hand went to Orihime's head as she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. His eyes squeezed shut as a new feeling began to surge through him, like a volcano about to blow. "Ah!" he gasped as he felt something rush through his cock, his balls tightening. "Ahhhhh!" he cried out before flooding Orihime's mouth with cum.

Orihime's mouth was filled with the Arrancar's spunk. She tried to take her mouth away from Wonderweiss's cock but the Arrancar held her still. She swallowed the hot spunk as best she could as he filled her mouth to its limit, her cheeks bulging. When Wonderweiss finally finished blowing his load he let go of Orihime's head. Sitting up, she swallowed the thick load in her mouth before turning her attention to Wonderweiss. The Arrancar looked down at his cock, which was still hard, before looking at Orihime's lower half. Instinct once again drove him as he pushed Orihime onto her back with surprising speed. Getting in between her legs, the boy lifted her hips up, his cock aimed at her wet hole.

"Ahh!" Orihime shouted as Wonderweiss pushed into her asshole. "No!" she pleaded, "Not my butt!" She didn't think her first time would be like this. She'd imagined that her first time would be with Ichigo, not some strange Arrancar.

Refusing to listen, Wonderweiss pushed into Orihime's backdoor, his cock stretching her ass to the limit. "Ohhhhh…" he moaned, loving how hot and tight her asshole was. "Mmmmhh!" He pushed as far as he could to the point where Orihime thought he was touching her stomach. His lust running wild, he started to thrust into Orihime's asshole, moaning uncontrollably.

"Ahh!" Orihime groaned, her sensitive ass feeling like it was on fire. Even with his cock lubed with her spit and her asshole loosened with his tongue and finger, she could still feel her backdoor burn in pain. Biting down on her lip, she relaxed her ass and let Wonderweiss's cock slide into her unhindered.

Dual moans filled the room as Wonderweiss fucked Orihime's ass. Wonderweiss smiled as Orihime's face twisted with pleasure, taking that as a sign to fuck her harder. Orihime could feel pleasure start to emerge as the pain in her ass faded. ' _So good! My ass feels so good!'_

Wonderweiss lifted Orihime's hips until her lower half was up off the floor. He stared in wonder as Orihime's large breasts bounced with each thrust, his eyes mesmerized by the bouncing tits. "Ahhhh…" he slurred, his tongue sticking out again as he felt his hips move with a mind of their own.

"Oh! So deep!" Orihime moaned. Her mind blanked as Wonderweiss fucked her ass like no tomorrow. Her fingers dug at the rub beneath them as she felt her body succumb to the pleasure. Wonderweiss sped up his pace, fucking Orihime into the floor. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her ass tighten around Wonderweiss's cock. Wonderweiss took that as a sign to fuck her even harder. "My butt!" she moaned lewdly, her toes curling in ecstasy. "My butt feels so good!"

"Ahhh!" Wonderweiss moaned, his virgin cock feeling right at home inside her ass. Feeling that hot rush begin to build again, Wonderweiss pushed into her ass as deep as he could go before throwing his head back, practically screaming as he came for a second time. "OHHHHHHHH!"

Feeling Wonderweiss fill her ass with his cum flipped Orihime's switch. "CUMMING!" she cried out, her pussy gushing as her ass clamped down on Wonderweiss's cock. Both of them moaned lewdly as they climaxed together. Letting go of Orihime's hips, Wonderweiss fell on top of Orihime, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the boy.

Panting, Orihime cringed as Wonderweiss pulled out of her asshole, feeling the sting of her gaping hole. Wonderweiss cooed as he lay on top of her, nuzzling her neck like a happy child. "Wow, you really are something," Orihime groaned, watching as Wonderweiss fell asleep….

 _ **An hour later….**_

 __Orihime sat on the floor, Wonderweiss sleeping with his head in her lap. After rolling Wonderweiss off of her she put her clothes back on and slipped the boy's clothes back on him. The door opened up to reveal Kaname Tosen, who walked into the room. "Ah, there you are, Wonderweiss."

The blonde Arrancar looked up and smiled, recognizing his keeper. Standing up, he walked over to Tosen, leaving Orihime on the floor.

"My apologies," Kaname said, turning to Orihime. "Wonderweiss has a tendency to wander about when left alone."

"Okay," Orihime said. "But…how come he came into my room?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I believe that the pure are drawn to one another," he said softly. "Although," he gestured to Wonderweiss, "I'm still not sure about what his purity leans towards. Regardless, wait here until Lord Aizen calls for you," he commanded.

"Okay…" Orihime said, waving goodbye to Wonderweiss as he and Tosen left. She hoped that Aizen wouldn't call for her for a while; at least until Orihime could walk normally without a limp….

The End


End file.
